Segredo na Torre de astronomia
by MissAlighieri
Summary: REVISADO! Como seria a história de Sev e Lily se, no dia em que ele fora humilhado publicamente por Tiago e Sirius, ele não houvesse discutido com Lílian e a chamado de Sangue-Ruim?O que aconteceria se eles não tivessem seguido caminhos diferentes?


_**Introdução:**_Como seria a história de Sev e Lily se, no dia em que ele fora humilhado publicamente por Tiago e Sirius, ele não houvesse discutido com Lílian e a chamado de Sangue-Ruim?O que aconteceria se eles não tivessem tomado caminhos diferentes?

Essa é a minha versão, contando o acho que teria acontecido.

A história começa no momento em que Tiago e Sirius usam o feitiço _Levicorpus _em Snape, e Lily vê o que estava acontecendo...

_**Indicação:** [+16]_

_**Segredo na Torre de Astronomia**_

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Lílian correu desesperada até Severus e tentou ajudá-lo – Potter! Coloque-o no chão agora ou vou contar a professora Minerva o que você e seu bando de amigos estão fazendo!

- Você é quem manda, amor! – disse Tiago rindo, e em seguida desfez o feitiço jogando Snape no chão.

Severus se levantou furioso e foi até Lily, pegou em sua mão e a levou para dentro do castelo, sem olhar para os marotos que começaram a rir de alguma coisa que Sirius comentou.

Os dois seguiram até a Torre de Astronomia em silêncio. Chegando lá, Snape segurou a outra mão de Lily.

- Obrigado por fazê-los parar... –disse ele,finalmente soltando um suspiro e olhando em seus belos olhos verdes.

- Eu gosto muito de você Sev, jamais deixaria alguém fazer mal a você. Principalmente aqueles marotos patéticos. - podia-se ouvir o desprezo no seu tom.

O rosto pálido e sujo de terra pareceu por um momento ter ganhado cor, ele sentindo isso abaixou a cabeça, nesse momento Lílian percebe que ele está com um corte na testa, e está sangrando.

-Oh Merlin,você está sangrando! –Severus percebeu a preocupação na voz da garota,e isso o deixava feliz.

"_Será que ela..."_ Uma voz em sua cabeça que parecia a de seu pai o interrompeu: _'Não seja tolo, ele apenas ficou com pena de você, afinal o que você tem de mais interessante que qualquer garoto?'_

Ele corou ao pensar no que gostaria de fazer com ela, pois não haveria ninguém ali para interrompê-los. Ficou aliviado quando a viu concentrada conjurando uma taça com água e alguns lenços. "_O que ela vai..." _Ele se surpreendeu quando percebeu o que ela faria.

- Venha aqui Sev, deixe-me limpar esse ferimento. - ela molhou um lenço e começou a passar lentamente no rosto dele. Um tremor o percorreu devido a sensação das mãos de seda em sua pele. Lílian o viu fechar os olhos por alguns segundos e relaxar o corpo sob o seu toque, uma reação que ela não esperava ver, pois ele nunca havia demonstrado nada além de amizade, pelo contrário ás vezes ele era frio e distante. Aquilo a deixou um tanto confusa e quando ele voltou a abrir os olhos ela estava sorrindo divertida ao perceber o que podia fazer com ele.

-O que há de engraçado?Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

-Humm...deixe-me ver...- Lily tocou seu nariz, passou o polegar lentamente através de suas bochechas até chegar ao queixo, deixando o garoto com a respiração irregular – acho que está tudo no lugar.

"_Ela está brincando com você? Ou será que..."_Ele sabia que se houvesse uma chance de saber seria naquele momento.

Snape segurou a mão que estava em seu queixo e olhou diretamente no olhos irritantemente lindos da garota parada a sua frente, tentando ver algum sinal de que ela sentia algo por ele. O sorriso de Lily desapareceu nessa hora e ela mordeu o lábio inferior, aquele era o sinal esperado.

Com um braço livre puxou a garota contra seu corpo e lentamente se aproximou de seu rosto, roçou os lábios gentilmente nos dela, mas a sensação de tê-la em seus braços causou um calor intenso em seu corpo, isso tornou o beijo mais urgente. Lílian correspondeu também sentindo o calor tomar conta dela, transformando-se em desejo quando sentiu uma ereção pressionar duramente sua barriga.

A voz na cabeça de Severus apareceu novamente gritando: _"PRENDA ELA CONTRA A PAREDE E A FAÇA SUA!"_ Ele se assutou com a voz e recobrou a "consciência" do que estava fazendo e se afastou, seus olhos negros brilhando de desejo,as pupilas dilatadas e a respiração ofegante, contrariavam o que iria dizer.

-Lily,me...eu não sei o que... – ele foi interrompido por um dedo em sua boca.

-Sev, não se desculpe. - ela parou e olhou em seus olhos – eu queria isso tanto quanto você, na verdade... – seu rosto corou como nunca antes –... eu sempre quis...

Ele ficou imóvel tentando compreender no que acabara de ouvir.

"_Ela também quer você, seu grande idiota!" -_a voz disse com sarcasmo._ "Agora honre suas calças e aproveite a oportunidade!"_

Recuperado o choque ao ouvir as palavras da sua amada, seguidas pelos comentários do seu "_pai", _Severus retirou a varinha das suas vestes e apontou para a porta.

-Abaffiato! – e com outro aceno da varinha lançou um feitiço de desilusão sobre os dois.

-Severus o que você está... – ela foi surpreendida com outro beijo, no entanto dessa vez era lento e provocante, as mãos dele desceram acariciando a lateral do corpo dela até chegar ao quadril e apertando-o quando ela soltou um gemido de prazer.

-Você tem certeza de que é isso que quer?- ele disse em seu ouvido, mordiscando o lóbulo da sua orelha.

-Não há mais nada que eu vá querer nesse mundo além de você, Severus Snape.- ela o beijou, desceu sua mão até a cintura acariciando a elevação dura sob a calça dele, causando um estremecimento e um gemido do rapaz.

Em poucos minutos as vestes, varinhas e todas as roupas restantes foram para no chão de pedra, onde o par se entregou ao amor que sentiam pelo outro.

Enquanto isso, na sala comunal da Grifinória...

Os marotos estavam reunido perto da lareira. Remus lia seu novo livro de aritmância. Tiago e Pedro conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol, enquanto Sirius tentava encontrar alguma coisa interessante no mapa do maroto.

-Pontas, vem dar uma olhada nisso aqui... - Sirius, franzindo a testa, apontou para o mapa estendido no chão à sua frente.

Parando sua conversa com Rabicho, Tiago se virou para o que seu melhor amigo estava apontando.

-O que Lily está fazendo na torre de Astronomia com o Ranhoso... e eu não entendo, os nomes deles estão embaralhados, será que... - Tiago fez uma pausa, de repente entendendo o que eles estavam fazendo. -_NÃOOOO!EU VOU MATAR AQUELE MALDITO!SE ELE PENSA QUE VAI ENCOSTAR NELA, ELE..._

Remus que havia ficado quieto até aquele momento, levantou e interrompeu o rapaz, que estava tremendo de raiva.

-Eu acho que é meio tarde pra isso agora, Pontas. - dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo, Aluado pegou seus livros e subiu para o dormitório.


End file.
